


Show Me That Your Love Will Never Change

by ethnofiction



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, chapter 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethnofiction/pseuds/ethnofiction
Summary: Maybe it’s a little selfish when you consider the mess that everyone’s in right now. Is it selfish to want to be held by your boyfriend when you're upset? Does Ignis even think of them as boyfriends anymore?





	Show Me That Your Love Will Never Change

The cot underneath creaks as Prompto turns over for the thousandth time, desperately trying to find comfort on the thin mattress where he has decided to settle for the night, at least, he thinks it's night anyway. Nobody really knows anymore.

 

Noctis and Gladio have been gone for a while. They had said that their plan was to look around the building for any food or supplies that they could use but Prompto wouldn't be surprised if they had just decided to settle into one of the other barracks further up the hall for some privacy.

 

He gets it, this whole thing has been an ordeal for everyone and if they want to spend the night together in peace then who was he to stop them? It doesn't mean that he can't be a little jealous though.

 

Prompto sighs and turns over once again to face the steel wall his bunk rests against, pulling the itchy, woolen blanket around his neck.

 

_Maybe if I stop looking at him, I’ll forget that he's even there._

 

He hates himself for it but he’s craving Ignis’ attention. Maybe it’s a little selfish when you consider the mess that everyone’s in right now. Is it selfish to want to be held by your boyfriend when you're upset? Does Ignis even think of them as boyfriends anymore?

 

They haven't done anything beyond passing touches and friendly banter since Altissia but Prompto definitely doesn't want to push Ignis into anything he isn't ready for.

 

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels the bottom of his mattress dip and he turns round to face Ignis sitting at the bottom of his bunk, one hand grasping onto his cane and the other laying on his lap.

 

Prompto had no idea how long he’d been lost in his own head but he hadn’t heard the older man make his way over.

 

”I’m sorry if I disturbed you, Prompto. I couldn’t sleep and wanted to make sure that you were feeling alright. You’ve been awfully quiet.”

 

Pulling himself to sit upright, Prompto glances down at Ignis sitting at the foot of his bed. Even though Ignis is still wearing his tinted glasses, Prompto can still see his concerned expression beneath the darkened lenses.He looks exhausted too.

 

”Me? I'm fine.” Prompto tries his hardest not to let any of his feelings come through in his voice. ”Can’t sleep though. I'd take the 4 of us crammed into that tent over this any day!”

 

”Indeed. They weren't wrong when they said you don't know what you’ve got until it's gone.”

 

”Oh yeah...”

 

The conversation dies and a silence falls between the two, no one really knowing where to take the conversation next.

 

Prompto looks back to Ignis when he feels him place a hand on his knee over the top of his blanket.

 

”Prompto, I understand that much has happened over the past few weeks but I want to remind you that I'm here for you should you ever need me.” Ignis uses his thumb to brush lazy patterns back and forth on Prompto’s knee. ”The thought of you suffering alone in your own head is too much for me to bear.I know how difficult things can get for you.”

 

Even after everything Ignis has been through, he still makes a point of putting others first and it's almost too much for Prompto to take.He knows that if Ignis ever needed him, he would be there but it feels like it's him that's always taking and never giving anything back in return.

 

For once in his life, he feels like he needs to show Ignis that same level of trust and respect.

 

”Hey, the same thing goes for you! I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I care about you! A lot! And I'm always here for you. For absolutely anything! Whatever you want! You name it! Prompto’s your guy!” a nervous laugh slips out as Prompto rubs the back of his neck and instantly regrets the last 30 seconds of his life. ”Gods, I am the worst. Remind me to never speak ever again.”

 

He always was better with actions than he was with words.

 

Prompto crawls down to the foot of the bed and lays his arms on Ignis’ shoulders, linking them behind his neck.Ignis lets his cane fall to the floor as he slides his hands up the sides of the younger man's body before settling on his waist.

 

Like nothing has changed.

 

Prompto leans down and presses the lightest kiss he can manage to the corner of Ignis’ mouth. He stays in place for what feels like forever, giving Ignis the opportunity to leave if he's not ready but it's Ignis who makes the next move, pushing his body up to meet Prompto, returning the kiss.

 

The kissing continues as soft moans escape from both men's lips. Prompto’s fears of pushing Ignis too far are put aside as their kissing quickly moves from soft and sweet to something more deep and desperateSomething they both needed.

 

Ignis abruptly pulls away causing Prompto to let out an almost silent sigh as they press their foreheads together.

 

Prompto opens his eyes to look down at Ignis, his lips swollen and his face and neck flushed.

 

”Is something wrong? I-”

 

”Forgive me, Prompto.” Ignis brings a hand to the top of Prompto’s head, fingers combing through unkempt hair. It's exactly as he remembers, maybe a little longer. ”These past few days have been testing, for you more so than anyone else, if I were to take advantage of you and this situation I would never be able to forgive myself.”

 

Prompto makes no attempt to hide small laugh that that sneaks out. That response was so _Ignis_.

 

”It’s not taking advantage. I made the first move. I just...”

 

”I’m listening, love.”

 

”I just want to forget, for a while. I just want to pretend that this isn’t happening.” he softly pecks Ignis on the lips. ”Do you know what the worst part of these past few weeks has been? Not knowing where we stand. Not knowing if you still feel the same way about me or us. Not knowing if we ever are an ’us’.I just want us to be us again. Please.”

 

He knows he’s rambling so Prompto stops himself before he can embarrass himself any further.

 

_Way to go, Prompto!_

 

Prompto’s eyes have fluttered closed but he can feel Ignis nod against his forehead as the hand that had been resting in his hair slides down his body and stops to rest on the waistband of his briefs.

 

”May I?”

 

”You don’t have to ask.”

 

Prompto lets out a gasp as Ignis’ hand disappears into his underwear. He's embarrassed that he's already so hard after just a few minutes of kissing but Altissia seems like years ago at this point.

 

He’s missed this. They've missed this. All it took was a few kisses and suddenly it's like they're back in their room at the Leville the night before everything.

 

”Love,” Ignis voice brings Prompto away from his thoughts. ”You’re stuck in your own head again. Talk to me.”

 

Prompto groans as Ignis picks up the pace, twisting his hand as he continues to pump his cock, bringing him closer to the edge with every stroke.

 

”I’ve missed this!” Prompto doesn't mean to shout but the words leave his mouth louder than he had intended, followed by deep moan that felt like it came from the base of his spine. ”I missed you!”

 

”I know, Prompto. I know and I'm sorry.” Ignis leans forward and places a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. ”I love you.”

 

Ignis knew Prompto was close by the way his hips were thrusting frantically to meet the movements of his hand. He pushes his face into his boyfriend's neck, pressing kisses into his pulse before moving up to his ear, brushing stray hairs away with his free hand and whispering words of encouragement into Prompto’s ear.

 

”Iggy!”

 

It only took a few seconds of praise before Prompto was done, emptying himself inside his underwear and onto Ignis’ hand.

 

Exhaustion hit him hard once he was done, collapsing into his boyfriend's arms. Ignis lay Prompto down onto the mattress below, removing his underwear and using it to wipe his own hand before discarding it on the floor.

 

Ignis removed his own shoes and pants and then lay down next to Prompto, who quickly made a point of running his hands down Ignis body towards his own untouched erection.

 

”Not tonight, Prompto”

 

”But you-”

 

”I can guarantee you that tonight was more than satisfactory for me.” Ignis made himself comfortable under the blanket, placing his head on the younger man’s chest and laying an arm on top of his waist. ”To do anything more would spoil it.”

 

Prompto lets out a yawn as he feels his eyes beginning to close.

 

”So does this mean we’re good?”

 

”We’re perfect.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm still pretty new to this whole writing fiction thing. Been reading for years but this only my second piece of fanfiction and my first FFXV fanfiction. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and any comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated! 
> 
> ethno-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
